


Channel MTT

by Odoroki



Series: Undertale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoroki/pseuds/Odoroki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton thinks about his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel MTT

"Welcome to... Channel MTT!" _Mettaton greeted his viewers with a big smile._ "You wanted glitz, glamour, drama, action, angst, horror, and comedy? Well you came to the right place! Channel MTT displays only the greatest!"

_The robot flipped his fringe to the side nonchalantly, and pointed at no one in particular. He was finally showing his **Glam** to the **humans** , but not just one human. He was being seen by millions... no... BILLIONS of **humans**. It's really an incredible thing to think about. The Underground, where he used to live, was so small, and the number of monsters down there watching him were nothing compared to the amount of **humans** watching him in this moment of time. _

_Frisk told him that right now, Mettaton is making **human** history. He is the first ever robotic TV show host, and is the first robot to express actual **human** emotions and mannerisms. Mettaton his honestly proud to be making his mark in history, and he'll still be famous in a hundred years time, because **humans** will be learning about him. He will carry on entertaining the **humans** for as long as he can, and that's a promise Mettaton will never, **ever** in a million years break. _

 

"I hope you're all ready for the first ever program to be displayed on.....

 

 **CHANNEL MTT!** "


End file.
